


Farkle Can't Cope

by IvalynTheBear



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvalynTheBear/pseuds/IvalynTheBear
Summary: Farkle is struggling to cope with his feelings. Feeling lost and alone, will he find help in time?





	Farkle Can't Cope

**Author's Note:**

> This story might not be perfect, but please keep in mind I'm a new writer and this is a WIP. I will update, although it may be slow because I'm creating this mostly on mobile. I hope you like it!

Farkle couldn't take much more.

All week he'd been dealing with terrible people. First, they just mocked him for wearing clothing that he liked. He heard side comments in class about "the kid who didn't fit in." Then it was the glares and pushing in the halls. Notes shoved in his locker soon appeared, telling him how worthless he was. He had no idea where the notes had come from, or what he'd done to deserve this kind of hatred, The final straw came when Farkle was actually happy for the first time in a while, hanging out with his friends at Riley's house, and a nasty texts telling him to die started coming in. Up until that point, he had been only somewhat affected by the previous events. But seeing the negativity, feeling it impacting his thoughts when he was supposed to be happy, hit him hard. After reading through a few of these messages, his self esteem slowly vanishing, Farkle suddenly stood up and announced to his friends "My dad just texted me that he wants me to get home so I can finish working on my report for science." He felt bad about lying, but he was worried he would cry and didn't want to do it in public. He didn't need people knowing he was upset without what he considered a good reason. "Aww, do you really have to leave?" asked Riley with genuine sadness. "I wish we could've spent more time hanging out tonight, but I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?"


End file.
